politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Union of the Proudlands
|ruler = Ouroboros XXVI Pride |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Darius Jacobs |govttitle = President |govtoff = Emmanuel Franbose |offtitle = Chancellor |govtoff2 = Francis Junker |offtitle2 = Speaker of the Assembly |govtoff3 = Christine Lorens |offtitle3 = Head Juror |legislature = People's Parliament |lup_name = Assembly of the Senate |ldown_name = Assembly of the Representatives |supreme_court = People's Jury |formation_date = 1997 |formation_event = Freedom Revolution |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = , |area = 144,163 km² |land_area = |water_area = |population = 5,312,965 |ethnicity = Black (66%) Kreol (21%) Afrikaner (13%) --Boer (10%) --White (3%) |pop_density = 37/km² |allies = |currency = Prd Pound (PrP) |gdpyear = 2015 |gdp = $88.627 billion |gdppercapita = $ |literacy = 82.8% |cctld = .pr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Imperial Union of the Proudlands, commonly called the Proudlands, or more formally, the Imperial Union, is a and in the region bordered on the north by and on the east by the . Proudlands is an integral Component-State of the Unified Imperial State alongside the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands. The Proudlands broke away from the dominating system of that enabled the aristocracy to monopolize political power by populating key areas outside metropolitan limits of such Dominions and Domains. The struggle for the Proudlands to receive autonomy and govern themselves from the structure of the Pride Empire culminated in the Freedom Revolution that institutionalized reforms bringing political compromises from the aristocracy, including that of the Emperor's, creating a more democratic and liberal nation with its own government and an empowered civil populace. Etymology The Pride Empire purported an image of two societies based on territorial rights. The aristocrats where deemed Prides or first-class citizens who are able to rule certain territories either by designation or conquest and annexation in the name of the Emperor. These territories are designated as Pridelands anything outside these "noble lands" were the Proudlands, territories that are integral parts of the Empire but are not under direct rule of the aristocracy and are nominally controlled by the Emperor. The Proudlands are generally characterized as being barren with little to no population at all but during the late 1980s there was a trend of population mobility outside the Pridelands which were centers of economic activity that brought the founding of village-class to town-class settlements many of which were private subdivisions. The people in such territories were identified as Prouds who had no legal rights accorded to them. With the Freedom Revolution that the Prouds have catalyzed, recognition and rights were given to the Proudlands that allowed for the formation of a national government as differentiated from the imperial government. The "Proudlands" is the term used for the territories of the state though originally "Pridelands" and "the Empire" was used. "Pride" was associated with the aristocracy, the Imperial sovereign, and its feudal lords and nobles, and thus it fell into disuse after the Freedom Revolution. "Proud" however was largely associated with the non-noble citizenry and therefore was adopted to replace the former term. "Proudlands" was also the term referred to the outside/dependent territories of the Pride Colony while "Pridelands" are those ruled by an Imperial Noble House (i.e. a Dominion or Domain). Imperial Realm remains to be the legal term used for the entire territories be it a Proudland or Prideland. Other terminologies that have an exclusive meaning within the Imperial Realm are the following: Border is the term used for the physical obstruction or border wall that delineates the Proudlands from the territories of Namibia and South Africa. Fringelands are those areas within the border that are distant from the influence of the Emperor or President and are characterized by being unruly and sporadic fighting. Frontiers are those areas outside the border already but still legally are part of the Proudlands or areas that do not have formal government units or wherein the de facto proper exercise of government influence is not felt. History Government The Imperial Union of the Proudlands Constitutional monarchy The sovereign of the Unified Imperial State, currently Ouroboros XXVI Pride is recognized as the Emperor in the Proudlands. Emperors only serve a ceremonial function in the Proudlands with no real power invested in him unlike in the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands where the Emperor wields great political power as an absolute monarch or in the Imperial State where the Emperor has some political powers to reside and give administrative decisions (but not executive). Administrative Divisions There are 1 Imperial State District to be directly administered by the Unified Imperial State, 2 Dominions under the Pridelands, 1 Imperial City under the Proudlands, and 8 Provinces. The Provinces are further subdivided into 37 Domains (18 Duchies, 17 Marches, 2 Free Domains) for the Pridelands, and 44 Municipalities for the Proudlands. R - Imperial State District/Imperial City of Renevia P - Imperial Sovereign Dominion of Pride Colony C - Imperial Dominion of Cape Colony Pv - Imperial City of Proudvurg 1 - Imperial Province of North Cape 2 - Imperial Province of Hantam 3 - Imperial Province of Elib 4 - Imperial Province of Overberg 5 - Imperial Province of West Cape* 6 - Imperial Province of the Bolands* 7 - Imperial Province of Eden** 8 - Imperial Province of the Karoo** 9 - Imperial Province of East Cape** :Contested*. The Imperial Union is providing for the effective governance of the land which South Africa calls an illegal occupation. Commonly known as the Fringelands. :Claimed**. The Imperial Union attempted to invade and annex the territory but had to surrender it as part of the Cape Town Accords. Commonly known as the Frontiers. Military The Imperial Military & Civil Defense Force (IMCDF) is the sole armed forces military and police force of the Imperial Union of the Proudlands. It is effectively a gendarmerie with the branches of Imperial Proud Ground Force, Imperial Proud Air Force, Imperial Proud Naval Force, and Imperial Proud Police Force. The IMCDF is headed by the Imperial Department of National Defense. Foreign Affairs Geography and Climate |North = |Northwest = |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = '' |image = }} Economy Agriculture Transportation Energy Demographics People Language Religion Health Education Category:Imperial Union of the Proudlands Category:Nations in Africa Category:Members of Viridian Entente